Forever
by svfiction01
Summary: ClarkSuperman says his goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Forever

The last son of Krypton soars through the atmosphere of Metropolis patrolling the city's streets and watching over the people because he is their hero, their savior, Superman.

Clark as his earth parents had named him, had come back from his training only a short while ago. He was gone for six very long years but that was how long it was needed to complete his training.

When he came back and reclaimed his name as Clark Kent, he also took on the responsibility of Superman. Exposing the hero to the city was easy and they cheered and waved, pleased with him calling him their friend and savior but he knew they were scared, luckily, everybody conformed easily.

Upon arriving, he had planned on doing some things, one of them was getting a job at the daily planet which he was easily able to do, and in doing so he was reunited with an old friend that even today got on his nerves, his partner Lois Lane. But he liked her; she seemed friendly in her own way.

The other thing he planned on doing was something more personal.

A gentle smile polishes his lips as he takes another glance at the hastily ripped piece of paper with a scribbling that he is tightly holding onto. This single scribbling means the world to him right now.

This other personal thing is something that means a whole lot to him. Every day of those six years, he has wanted to just run back to Smallville, live his life, and never say goodbye. But it was not possible, not for him.

He remembers the best time of his life. That beautiful summer when it all began.

Superman in his red, blue and yellow suit with the house of el symbol stretched out over his chest keeps on flying. The wind is hitting his face but it feels like a light breeze and he keeps on smiling. The tall buildings seem small from afar but he knows fairly well where everything is. He is looking for something and that is all that is important to him at right now.

He takes yet another look at the piece of paper with the significant scribbling on it and keeps on going.

His face becomes determined as he arrives at the right place. That scribbling on the piece of paper is an address that he had acquired earlier and that is all that he has concentrated on.

He smiles brightly as he looks through the window of apartment.

He sees her.

He smiles widely as he watches the woman that he has never stopped loving. She is as beautiful as ever. He wants to fly in there and kiss her just as he remembers from his memories. He loves her so much and he is thankful for those last couple of months in Smallville because they really opened his eyes.

But then his world comes crashing down.

A tall man about his age and a small child, a young boy enter. The man is holding plates and the woman and he are setting the table. The boy is helping too. He looks a lot like the man, which Clark guesses, is his father and unfortunately the woman…his mother and the man's wife.

That Kent smile vanishes from his face and is replaced with disappointment as he watches the happy three through their apartment window.

_Stupid Kent. _She seems so happy and he curses, many times.

He remembers telling her not to wait and now he regrets it. The woman he never stopped loving now loves someone else, she has moved on and has a family, happy and he, and he has the world on his shoulders and that's all his has. He will never again feel her soft lips on his and have the chance to tell her how much he loves her in person. It's all gone.

But this happy family picture does not make him stop loving her, never.

He is happy for her. She has managed to have a great life and after all that she has been through, she deserves it.

He floats close to the window, but not too close. He takes another glance at her. He will never forget her. She was that part of his life that was real and what he had with her was definitely real.

He smiles softly.

"Goodbye," he says, sighing. "I love you." _Always and forever…_

And all that he has left are loving memories of Chloe Sullivan as he takes on the world, takes on Superman.

He lets her go, but she will never be just a memory.

The future is ahead of Clark Kent and as he falls in love on one of those days even to a certain brunette he won't have his heart to give, because it already belong to Chloe. Always...

Forever.

XXX


End file.
